Devil to an Angel
by Cuddly48
Summary: Just wanted Brendan to have his moment, where he could finally confront his evil father and be at peace with himself. Rhyming conversation between father and son, if Brendan died on the balcony. Brendan speaks from Heaven whilst Seamus speaks from Hell.


Just wanted Brendan to have his moment, where he could finally confront his evil father. Rhyming conversation between father and son, if Brendan died on the balcony. Brendan speaks from Heaven whilst Seamus speaks from Hell.

Devil to an Angel

_The world's a better place without ye, ye were disgusting ye were sick. A faggot, ponce, queer, homosexual.. No wonder you made me tick. _

There was something wrong about ye Da, something wrong with yer head. Who would wanna touch their son like that? Leave them scarred, bruised, broken. Dead.

_I never did such a thing lad, I swear on yer mothers soul. And if yer were that bothered son, why'd ye not kill me with that pole? _

We could've fixed things us. We could've made things work. Why would I kill that chance, that moment? Why would I throw it in the dirt..

_Ye had too many chances anyway, and ye never changed yer ways. How many times did I have to slap ya? How many times did ye have to pay..?_

I wanted a relationship with you Da, a father and son bond, but I know that it's too late now, because both of us are gone.

_It never would've happened.. ye were too much of a bad boy, a naughty little fucker, ye took away my joy. _

I never took away anything Da, you were the only thief, you took away my innocence, ye messed with my beliefs.

_Who are ye to dish out accusations? Who do you think ye are? You're the one who killed and murdered, you're the one who went too far._

I thought that I'd make you proud Da, you told me to be a man, and that is all I do now Da, I've tried the best I can.

_You're still a girl to me Brenda, with ye flowers, necklace and gown, ye still walk like a fucking pansy, ye still act like a fucking clown. _

I've neatened out my act now Da, I've tried so hard to change, You're the only thing that stopped me.. ye brought back all the pain.

_Good on you for saying that, for shouting at yer Da, I hope ye feel much better now, so why don't ye go and fetch yer Bra. _

You cannot avoid it forever Da, one day I'll find the answers, I'll drill them out of you somehow, no matter what the chances.

_You do what ye want son. Anyway you fail all the time. You push all the people you love away, when ye mix them up with ye crime. _

I do what I can to protect them. The people that I love. That's another thing I've learned to do. And it's all I could dream of.

_Ye do not love, ye just hurt people. Look at ye boyfriend Steven. You left him on his own ye know, he's still sat there now. He's grieving. And what about yer sister Cheryl, you've drivin her away now too, see that's all you are capable Brendan, that's all you ever do. _

She does not look ruined to me, she's happy in Ireland with Nate, she's forgot about the past now Da, she's had to clean the slate.

_You caused the hurt for Cheryl, you messed and ruined her life, I've lost her now again son. Ye hear me now that's twice. _

You're not her father anymore Da, she put you in your grave, yer kids are both against ye now Da, and we can afford to misbehave.

_What's that suppose to mean then son. Why are ye making threats? I can assure if we were to meet again, you'd shrink and then you'd sweat._

You cannot touch me anymore Da, you cannot hurt me now. I'm not that little kid anymore, so ye may as well throw in the towel.

_Just keep your sick little mouth shut Brenda. I'm tired of hearing your voice. You wouldn't dare come near me, even if you had the choice. _

You can call me "Brenda all you want," your halo will just rust. No one will listen to a word you say, no one will care about ye, trust.

_So I may be cold hearted, but we are just the same. Ye take after me too much son, and when I find ye, we'll burn in the same flame. _

I'll just sing my song then whilst I watch you burn away. I've got all the time in the world now, I can sit here and watch all day.

_Ye do that son ye do that. We'll see where you end up aswell. Drowning at the bottom of the ocean, or rotting here in hell. _

That won't happen to me Da. I'm not that way inclined. You're the least one of my worries, you're the last thing on my mind. I've gotta wait for my Steven. And the difference between us now Da, it's me who's got the freedom.


End file.
